villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frank Foster
Frank Foster was a fictional character of the British Soap Opera Coronation Street who served as the main antagonist throughout 2011 and in the first third of 2012. Originally a central character in 2011, Frank ultimately became the show's primary villain by the time he raped Carla Connor out of rage for discovering her affairs '-' which subsequently led to him playing the titular role of his own "whodunit" storyline upon forming a rivalry with Carla amongst other enemies he made during that time. He was played by Andrew Lancel. Biography The seedy client Frank Foster first appeared as an Underworld client in January 2011, meeting with the boss Carla Connor. He took an interest to her PA Michelle Connor, and showed this clearly when having a meeting with her which made Michelle uneasy. When Michelle left with boyfriend Ciaran McCarthy, Frank again took an interest to Carla's new personal assistant Maria Connor. When Maria turned up for a business meeting at Frank's house in a dress, Frank misread the signals and made a pass at her, which caused Maria to fight him off and escape. Frank admitted to making a pass, and was willing to call off the contract however not wanting the business to suffer Maria agreed to "forgive" him allowing Frank and Carla to make a deal. But Maria was still uneasy around Frank, causing her to quit. Carla meanwhile grew close to Frank feeling that Maria had exaggerated the situation. Frank also showed a softer side by supporting Carla after her mother's passing. Raping Carla Connor Frank bought a share of Underworld and proposed to Carla which she had accepted. But behind Frank's back she had feelings for Peter Barlow and the two began seeing each other. Carla realized Frank wouldn't leave the business so easily, so went to see a solicitor on how she can get him out of Underworld. On the eve of their wedding Frank was crushed when Carla called it off, and he came to realization she loved Peter and was seeing him. Frank raped Carla, but upon realizing what he had just done fled the scene. Deciding to cover his tracks, he went to the corner shop to buy wine and put on the image as a perfect fiancee, and when returning to the flat acted shocked when Carla "accused" him of rape. Frank was arrested but later released. When he turned up at Coronation Street to the Bistro, he was attacked by Peter and Frank was arrested for going against his bail conditions and held in remand. Revenge against Carla and Peter In order to ruin both Carla and Peter, Frank contacted Peter's wife Leanne and told her that the pair had been seeing each other and that they were setting him up. Leanne began to doubt Carla's claims, along with a few in the street. Frank was released on bail, and began taking equipment from the factory to set up his own place as he had a right to it. He also hired his mother Anne Foster as a proxy. Murder Frank managed to successfully con Carla out of her share of Underworld. However, when his mother overheard him one night in the factory taunting Carla over his success and threatening to rape Carla a second time, she confronted him after Carla left and was angry and distraught, and blamed Frank for the death of his father due to stress. Frank taunted her, and in anger Anne grabbed a glass bottle Carla left behind and hit him over the head. Frank was killed and an upset Anne fled. Carla, along with Peter were one of the suspects for killing Frank, but Anne was later revealed to be the killer and arrested. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Businessmen Category:TV Show Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Big Bads